A Change
by Chelsea Rose
Summary: Kagome is getting very tired of Inuyasha treating her badly, so she changes her attitude. First, he goes along with it. Then he gets sick of it, so Kagome leaves. Somehow meets up with Sesshomaru, and they create a bond. Sesshy and Kags pairing. R and R
1. Kagome's Pissed

_**A Change**_

_1- Kagome's Pissed_

_By: Keiko-Miko101_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and or any other character I may use that is in an anime. _

_Hey there,_

_I am going to say that I'm probably not a very good writer but please review and tell me what you think. I would deeply appreciate it! It may turn out to be an AU story and it may be awesome. But come on! Let's get on with the story!_

_Thanks,_

_Keiko-miko101_

_Kagome sighed with pleasure as hot wather engulfed her tense body. She closed her eyes, sinking further into the water, as she finally relaxed for the first time in ages._

_Her thoughts fleeted from Inuyasha to what pajama's she was going to wear that night. She even though of the sense of closure she had with Miroku being in a different time zone._

_'Yes!' Kagome thought, 'No one peeking in on me. No worrying about Miroku being the lecherous monk he is!' _

_A knock distrubed Kagome's musings, her mother called out with question, "Kagome? Dear are you in there?"_

_Kagome's melodic voice re;lied with curiousity, "Yea mom, I'm in here? Is there anything you need?" _

_"Not me, but you friends with those very adorable ears is here. Oh! Yes! I remember. Inuyasha. Yes that's it, Inuyasha is here for you."_

_Kagome sighed with frustration, "Can't her give me one break? Just one!" She threw up her hands to visualize the frustration. Yet, like any angered teenager does, she brought her hands down with a hard force. _

_Water splashe everywhere as she cried out with desperation. Nothing seemed to be going Kagome's way lately. _

_"Kagome, are you all right in there?" Mrs. Higurashi asked strartled bhe the cry. _

_"I'm fine mum, I'm just tired," Kagome's head lowered in defeat, "Would you please tell Inuyasha I'll be down within a half an hour, please?"_

_"Of course." Kagome heard her mother's rustle of clothing as she turned to go down the hallway. (Kagome's mother it you got confused.. sweatdrop sorry... )_

_Kagome turned to ther right and grabbed her raspberry scented shampoo, squeezing some onto her hand as she tried thinking of a possible way to relax again. _

_Meanwhile, Inuyasha was being bugged by Souta's nonstop chatter and Mrs. Higurashi's fascination with his ears. _

_Kagome would hopefully be down soon. Then they could leave . . . and search for jewel shards. Even though Kagome couln't fight the demons with the jewel shards, she could use her spirit energy to help with something. _

_Inuyahsa sighed of boredom. Closing his beautiful goladn eyes, he started concentrating on the sounds and scents the were upstairs. _

_Frist thing he could smell was refreshing berry sort of scent. Then her heard soft footsteps going towards Kagome's room. _

_Obviously, it was Kagome. He not only new this because of common sense but of the fact that everytime her heard of could smell Kagome, he was entranced in the beauty she held, without being in sight. _

_"Hello? Inuuuuyashaaaaaaaaaa?" Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and jumped in surprise. It seemed Souta started waving his hands around in front of Inuyasha to snap him out of his trance. _

_"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha suddenly snapped at Kagome's poor undefended brother. _

_Souta jumped, "Sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to bother you." Souta's head lowered as he walked away in defeat. _

_"Feh . . . " Was all the reply Souta got. Even though Inuyasha felt guilty, his ego and pride was stronger. _

_Suddenly Inuyasha heard Kagome's bedroom door open and close for the secon time that night. _

_'Finally' was all Inuyasha thought. _

_Kagome opened her door and padded out of it, she turned and quietly as possible closed the door. _

_Walking slowly to the steps , she saw Souta walk pass the bottom of the stairway with a depressed face. _

_Her heartbeat started racing in fear of the fight soon to come. She was very familiar with that dilemma. _

_Stepping down she started to panic. She did not want to fight with Inuyasha. Her mind raced at the exchange of words soon to come. _

_Reaching the bottom , she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then turned towards the kitchen and walked in. As she did, her face contorted into a glare as she caught sight of Inuyasha. _

_"Inuyasha . . " he heard the restraint to yell in her voice, "I thought I told you I'd be there one week, not one freaking hour!"_

_Mrs, Higurashi just left the two to there fighting. Going into the living room to watch a movie with Souta. _

_"Do you actually think I would listen to **you** Kagome?" Inuyasha retorted stupidly. _

_Kagome started breathing harder and deeper, "Well then, maybe I thought wrong to trust that someone as **dense** as you would understand that I **need** a break!"_

_Inuyasha's face turned red with anger as he started to make a comeback, "You know wha-" _

_"Shut up!" Kagome simply stated with a surprise to everyone, " . . . and get out . . or . . you will never see your precious jewel detector again."_

_Inuyasha winced at her comment, but nodded with agreement, knowing Kagome was not asking him. She was telling him this whole perdicament needed to change. So. . . he left the raging 16 year old and her family be. _


	2. Sloppy Seconds

_**A Change **_

_2-Sloppy Seconds_

_**Hi there! Again... sorry If I'm bothering you from reading the story. But I just can't wait to see what people think of my story. I'll try and be more descriptive and have longer chapters. This was just to start it off. Anyways.. Enjoy the story!**_

_**Keiko-Miko101**_

_A loud crash could be heard from the Higurashi Shrine's upper room. A window slammed open and an abnoxiously loud alarm clock came soaring gracefully out and crashed onto the brick sidewalk. A scream echoed out of the house. Not from Kagome, but her senile old grandfather, "KAGOMEEEEE!"_

_Kagome froze in fear. She did not want another lecture on how to turn off an alarm clock. So she got up from just sitting down on her nice and comfortable bed and calmly opened her door, "Grandpa! I'm sorry I have no patients, but I do know how to turn off an alarm clock properly! I just choose to do what sounds more reasonable to me. I find that throwing it out of the window relieves me from listening to it every. . . . freaking. . . morning." Kagome smiled sweetly as her Grandpa just stood there with a startled expression. _

_"Y-yes, I suppose you know what your doing Kagome," Mr. Higurashi muttered quietly, turning slowly muttering gibberish Kagome did not even want to know. _

_Kagome giggled childishly as she turned to her room and walked in. She walked up to her closet and grabbed her yellow bookbag , then she walked over to her trashcan, and dropped it in saying, "I need a bookbag with a new color. Yellow was getting to be to 'frolick in the sunflower fields' for me." _

_Yet again walking back to her closet, she started to actually look at her clothes. It took her awhile of rummaging through all the clothes she had to find the perfect outfit, but she found it. First off she had her hair up in a high ponytail, wiht a couple loose ringlets framing her face. She had, blue eyeshadow on (light blue), stawberry pink lip gloss, and a very natural looking blush. _

_Around her neck she had a very elegant looking necklace in the shape of a crescent moon. The necklace had a couple dimamonds, and was made of silver and gold. Her earings resembled what was adorning her neck. _

_Her shirt, though very low, was very traditional. With many different patterns of kimonos, she had a top looking like an ancient styled kimonos revamped and combined. Hold a very preistess of the twenty first century kind of look. Her pants were a fadded light blue jeans, that were littered with words from over fifty different languages. _

_Her shoes were pastel pink and were made for walking and the outdoors, but held the fashion she wanted to achieve. Around her ankle was the same thing on her necklace and earings, the only thing different was that is was just pure silver. _

_Next thing Kagome was doing turned out to be admiring herself in the mirror. Her smile was true, but even then she could tell something was different. Not only in how she dressed but how her posture and poise was held. It held confidence, sureness, and an edge she never had before. _

_Kagome went to her door and left her room. Walking down the hallway she looked at the photographs. She always wondered about the photos on the wall. The one person Kagome wanted to know about was never there. Her father. In pictures or anything. He just seemed to dissapear. But as she walked along. She noticed a new picture. There in the picture, was Kagome when she was about four, with a man that looked so familiar, yet she had not one clue who he was. The man was hugging her and holding her hands, while kissing her cheek. _

_Before she could wonder more, she noticed she was a the top of the stairwell. Before she could stop, she took another and then she tripped of the carpet and tumbled down. Till she reached the bottom, "God dammit!" _

_Mrs. Higurashi heard all the noise and came to see what happened, "Kagome! Are you all right?" Her mother looked very amused by the whole thing, but she hid her laugh and instead showed her worry._

_Kagome started laughing with hysteria. 'I can't believe I'm such an idiot' she though to herself. Meanwhile Souta walked in looking confused as his mother suddenly started laughing along with Kagome. Both had tears to thier eyes when they stop. Kagome, had tears actually streaming down her face. _

_Not even Kagome knew why she found it so funny. But she still kept laughing every now and then. Finally the laughter subsided and Souta walked up to Kagome, "So, I really want to know. What the are you on? And can I have some?" Kagome looked at him and started laughing again. _

_When Kagome finally had subsided her laughter she walked into the kitchen and told Souta, "I'm not on anything really. Just Oxygen. So you go try that oxygen why don't ya?" _

_Her mother looked over at Kagome and asked, "Now that your calm, I'm going to ask you a question, Are you going back with Inuyasha anytime soon?" _

_Kagome's face hardened, it had been a week and she was going to go back, "Yeah mom, I'm going back tonight actually. I was just going to ask though. Do you have any backpacks. My yellow one is totally trashed. " _

_Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she nodded, "Of course. A dark red one, magenta really, in the back of the linnen closet. Kagome nodded and thanked her mother. She walked down into the back of the house. Near the downstairs bathroom and opened the linnen closet. There sitting in plain view was the magenta colored backpack._

_Kagome smiled in satisfaction, "Yes! This is just what I need!" She walked back into the kitchen and told her mother that she was going up to pack and will come down to eat dinner, then leave. Her mother agreed and shooed her out of the kitchen so she could finish supper. _

_Kagome rushed up the stairs and ran into her room. She started looking for her first aid kit. After tearing apart her room to find it, she remembered, she left in her bathroom. Sighing she went and grabbed that, coming back with the first aid kit , her toothbrush and toothpaste." _

_She then started grabbing all the neccesities a girl would need. She also grabbed and extra blanket and some books to entertain her from boredom on really slow nights. A flashlight, some of her hidden stash of chocolate and other varieties of sweets, her essential care pack and vitamins, was the last on her list. Plus, some extra pop, candy, ramen and other instant dishes. _

_**A**fter dinner Kagome hugged her mother and bid her family a goodbye. She walked outside and the breeze made her hair fly around. She walked up to the wellhouse with her new backpack hanging from her shoulder. _

_She walked into the well house and looked around more thoroughly then usual. It was more eerie looking then it used to be. But of course, many a demons killed it somehow or, Inuyasha destroyed some part of it. _

_Well she didn't really look thoroughly but more so then she usually did. But after that she just jumped into the well. The blue light surrounded her as she watched intently for the scenery to change. Then it did. The well had bones in it and Kagome just blinked. She looked around for a good and sturdy vine. Not shortly after she found one and started climbing up. _

_Shortly Kagome reached the top to find the clearing around her empty. That didn't surprise her as much as she though it might if the day would come. Of course, she upset Inuyasha, or he was off with Kikyo either way she did not care. _

_Walking the distance alone she did not fear anything. Not one demon came out, neither did a screaming innocent in fear. Nothing exciting or fun about her walk. She finally reached Kaede's village, just as the sun started to set. In the distance she saw a little orange thing come running towards the path she was on. _

_She made the figure out to be Shippo and smiled, stilling keeping a nice walking pace. Shippo came running and jumped right into Kagome's waithing arms, "Kagome! Your finally here! Inuyasha has been reaaaalllly mean since you left! He hit me over the head ten times!" Kagome just smiled at the cute little bundle in her arms. _

_"Is that so? Well then, I geuss Inuyasha better have a good excuse of why he did it, shouldn't he?" Shippo laughed as he gleefully hugged Kagome. _

_"I missed you lots and lots Kagome! You shouldn't leave as much. It makes everyone one cranky." Kagome just laughed at Shippo as she reached Kaede's hut. She peaked through the door and said, "Anybody here?"_

_Kagome saw Sango and Kaede sitting on the floor mats conversing about the village's protection. They looked over and smiled at Kagome, "Come child, ye is always welcome in thy home." _

_Sango laughed, "What she said," Kagome and Sango looked at each other with amusment written all over there face, "So you told Inuyasha to get out?" _

_Kagome blushed, "Yeah. It was fun too. He was being such a jerk." She smiled and looked around for Miroku. She found him right away. He was passed out with a nice red handprint on his face. Kagome laughed. _

_"Sooo. Where is Inuyasha right now?" Kagome asked with curiousity. Sango suddenly looked solemn. She got a very nervous expression ont as Kagome watched her. _

_"He's with Kikyo, right?" Sango nodded sadly, "Well. I think I'm gonna go take a nice and innocent little walk." Sango looked at her, surprise definately what was on her face._

_Kagome grinned, "He should know better than to push me around like a sloppy second," She stood up as everyone in the hut that was concious watched her walke out of the hut. _


	3. A Lullaby

_A Change_

_Chapter 3-A lullaby_

_Kagome walked through the woods, following her senses and the soul keepers floating above an ominous tree. _

_Branches snapped in half, leaves crumpled up and an intuition that Inuyasha had been on the very path she was __walking. Nothing seemed to scream out that Inuyasha or Kikyo were near, but she just had a gut feeling she was right. _

_Seeing a clearing up ahead, Kagome squinted, trying to find a couple flashes of red, or any sign of the two __interacting. Kagome shuddered at the thought of what they could be doing. About fifty feet away and she could hear __muffled talking. She froze for a second, wondering what in seven hells she was doing. Then, she smiled, she would not __let anyone ruin the journey she was on to find the jewel shards up. She lost too much in the process of the whole god __damn thing!_

_Walking forward with even more of a reason to scream at Inuyasha, and maybe get a few words in at Kikyo. Her smile now seemed to get a little more scary as she thought of chewing Kikyo out. In the rush and need to yell, Kagome did not even care if they were indecent. Just anothing thing that could be added to the list._

_She gracefully strided behind the tree, seeing Kikyo pressed against the tree with Inuyasha pulling at her __upper clothes, kissing her neck while doing so. Kikyo had her eyes closed and Inuyasha couldn't see her so she made __herself known by saying, "How disgusting!"_

_Kikyo's eyes snapped open, as Inuyasha jumped away from Kikyo. Startling both gave Kagome the pleasure she __needed, "Uuuh . . .. Kagome. . . What are you doing back so soon?"_

_"Well Inuyasha, It has been over a week, " Kagome stated smartly. Inuyasha scowled with displeasure, "but of __course, your just to stupid to know the difference between a week and a month." _

_"Well sorry I got a little distracted," Inuyasha murmurred, looking from Kikyo to Kagome. He definately could tell that Kagome was pissed. _

_Kikyo finally joining in on the argument, "Yes, dear girl, I have made myself visible to his eyes, and when that happens. Everyone would simply imply that would mean, I more desirable than a girl from a different time. _

_Kagome glared, a look so mean and menacing that Naraku himself would be intimidated, "Well same goes for you Kikyo, I'm guessing not many people from not only your time, or my time, would be very interested in a living dead corpse that only feels hatred towards everything."_

_Inuyasha flinched, "Kagome what the hell is your problem? I didn't do anything wrong. Kikyo and I were just . . . " He had no words._

_"Well maybe you should figure out what you were doing, but to me it looked like you two were about to started fucking each other. By the way Inuyasha, that's the most disgusting thing that I've ever seen. She's **dead**. All she wants is to put you into hell." Kagome took a deep breath, counting to ten as she did. It didn't help. _

_Kagome put her head in her hands shaking her head slowly, the muffled sound of her voice cam out, "You know what. I'm sick of thinking I might actually have a chance in winning over your heart. But now I know that someone like you is only interested in a corpse with only part of a soul." _

_"Kagome . . . " Inuyasha said, belwildered by Kagome's words._

_"But you know what . . . I want my soul back." Kagome looked up at Kikyo, "And soon, Kikyo, very soon I will get it back. Just you wait. I will get you on the perfect night."_

_Kikyo watched with and amused expression, "You, my dear, could never get what rightfully belongs to me. Which is my soul and my love interest."_

_Kagome made a 'Hmph' sound as she walked around to the opposite side of the tree and leaned against it, "Hurry up and get dressed Inuyasha, we need to start up right now."_

_"Why the hell should I listen to you?" Inuysaha asked, with a snobby twist to it. _

_"BECAUSE I'M SICK AND TIRED OR WAITING FOR THIS GOD DAMN NIGHT TO END!" Kagome bellowed, "You know what. I'll wait for you back at Kaede's."_

_She started to make her way back, "Oh and by the way Inuyasha, SIT!" A body slamming into the ground was what Kagome heard. She sniggered, he muttered obscene things. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**S**ango was leaning against a tree near the river, as Kagome walked right up to her with a very serene face on, "I was almost sure you would come back in tears, confessing that Inuyasha is the biggest jerk in the world speach you always do when Kikyo shows herself."_

_Kagome laughed, "Yeah, maybe a week ago it might've been that way. But I think I'm just really annoyed with that whole situation. Like any girl may say in my time, 'He is so last season.'" _

_The skeptic look on Sango's face amused Kagome, "Kagome, people actually say that in the future?" Sango sat on the ground staring at the lake._

_Kagome joined her, "Of course they do. It's just the way people are. When something new comes out that is better than what you have, it's last season. I think.."_

_"Oh," She looked over at Kagome, "So what exactly happened with the whole Kikyo situation? Did you cry at all?" _

_"Nope, I just told him and his bitch off. Same ole thing I've been ranting about for . . . . I don't know . . . . um, since I heard about the Kikyo/ Inuyasha thing. Just a whole god damn mess." Kagome ran her fingers through her hair and then started rubbing her temples. _

_"Are you feeling okay Kagome? You seem stressed." Sango asked like a worrying sister. Her brows furrowed and forhead lines appeared. _

_"Not really, I feel really weird. Plus, I have finals coming up and that will tell me if I passed into the 12th grade. It's just wiggin me out. . ."_

_"Wiggin?" Kagome laughed a little at that."_

_"Sorry. It means freaking out. Bugging, umm... tweak. Those kind of workds mean freaking out." Sango smiled a little at that._

_"Oh," Sango looked over at the river, Doens't if look beautiful tonight? With the moon reflecting on it, with all the trees with it too. Very serene, isn't it?"_

_Kagome looked over at Sango again, "Yeah, it's making you have a blue glow. You look stunning." she smiled through everything she just went through tonight._

_"So do you Kagome, you always do though. It makes me jealous. All the guys seem to love you." Kagome snorted._

_"The guys that like me are weird stalkers that need restraining orders. If you havn't noticed, the guys that have liked me, have big egos, loud mouths, and are usually really stupid." Sango laughed, "Plus, Miroku seems to like you a lot. He treats you differently than all the other girls he's asked to bear his children."_

_Sango turned red, "Well, that would be nice. If he stopped touching my butt." Kagome giggled gleefully, "Stop laughing at me! I can't help it!"_

_"Well, um... maybe you should scare him. Like touch him back,"Sango looked at her surprised, "What..? Just an idea." _

_"Let's just ignore what you just said, and . . . . talk about somehing else!" Sango asked hopefully, as Kagome sighed. _

_"I am getting a tired, should we walk back? I want to go cuddle with Shippo for awhile." Sango smiled at her motherly ways. _

_"Alright," Kagome stood and Sango did the same. They walked back in comfortable silence, as they reached the hut, they heard voices of Miroku and Kaede._

_Sango walked in first, then Kagome walked in, Miroku and Kaede looked at her with a paranoid faces, "What? Can't a girl walk into a room with out everyone being nervous! I'm fine. Just tired." They both nodded slowly._

_Kagome sighed, just as she was about to sit down Shippo's eyes slowly opened, and he looked around slowly, taking in his surroundings, then he noticed Kagome, "Kagome!" He jumped up and bounced into her open arms. _

_"Hey sweet stuff! How are you?" Shippo just snuggled into her, "Do you want your lullaby?" Shippo nodded, a cute little face on him. _

_(A/N: I usually don't like to make the centered song thing; it's way cliche! But I'm gonna do it! Sorry if you don't like it! It's also a noir song! Sorry.. that's all I could find.. oh yeah.. i don't own it!) _

Yuki ga furu  
Shizukana Lullaby utau awai yokogao  
Toji komerareta chiisana heya wa  
Ai to yoberu kiga shiteiru

Kotoba mo iranakute  
Omoide ga yawaraide  
Yasuragi nante shiranai kedo  
Ichiban sokoni chikai bashode nemuritai dake  
Anata no sobani iru

Yuki ga furu  
Shizukana Lullaby Sotto yoru wo uzumete  
Kanashii kotowa shiritakunaino  
Dakara zutto utatteite  
Yoakega kurumade  
Zutto kono mama

_(or in english)_

The snow falling down.  
While you sing a quiet lullaby, I catch a fleeting glimpse of your profile.  
I'm trapped in a small room, I love you while my spirit calls out to you.

Words are needless, lost memories softened peacefully, but how strange. . .  
First there in that close place where I only just slept.  
Close beside you.

The snow falling down.  
A soft lullaby.  
In the gentle night I bury my face in my hands.  
I don't want to know sorrowful experience, therefore let the singing stay as  
it is,  
As it is until this dawn.

_Shippo's eyes slowly closed as Kagome leaned back against the wall, her eyes were becoming heavy also. Lazily looking over at everyone she saw them in deep conversation, she smiled and drifted into a deep slumber. _

_**A/N: Sorry for all the swearing! It was to emphasize Kagome's anger and stuff. So I apologize if you don't approve! **_

_**Keiko-Miko101**_


	4. Leaving

_**A Change**_

_**Chapter 4-Leaving**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Cast and/or any other character I might use. (Unless I obviously created the character!)**_

_A soft and smooth voice called out a soft wakening to her traveling companions, "Good Morning Everyone! It's a beautiful morning, don't waste it sleeping!" _

_Sango turned her face into the sleeping bag she was borrowing from Kagome, she mumbled something about sleeping longer but rose anyways. Knowing that Kagome wouldn't stand for it. Miroku was already up and heading to find the nearest place to get some fresh water. Which was only about five minutes away. _

_Shippo, on the other hand got to sleep longer. Kagome's excuse was that he was still a child and needed all the rest he could get during the night. Yet, he woke up not even ten minutes after Kagome made her announcment to wake up. _

_Though Kagome did not notice that. For she was trying to wake up the infamous hanyou. She was leaning over him and saying, "Inuyasha! Innuuuyahsaaaa, wake uuuup . . " His eyes did not even make the slightest movement of flitting under his eyelids. So Kagome blew in his ear. They flattened down like when something is to loud, but nothing else happened, Kagome sniggered, "I guess he had a busy night." Everyone looked at Kagome funny, Sango then smiled while Miroku and Shippo stayed surprised she wasn't pissed off at Inuyasha. _

_Kagome's eyes lit up, "I know!" She looked around quickly and found her empty water bottle, "I'll be right back!" She stood up and rushed towards the river. Sango and and Kagome exchanged looks, Sango laughed. _

_**N**ot fifteen minutes later, any demon in a 500 feet distance could hear the Inu hanyou scream out in shock, coldness, and confusion. Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were laughing so hard they had tears rolling down there cheeks._

_Inuyasha huffed, "Ka-go-me! I'm going to kill you!" Kagome jumped up and booked it through the woods until she found the river again. Inuyasha was right behind her in a mad rush to get her, he smirked at the thought that he caught her, for she had no way of getting away, but then Kagome jumped into the river. Fully clothed and swimming accross the river._

_"What's the matter Inu-chan! Did I outsmart the big baby, who can't get up in the moring." Kagome said making a pouting face as she made a baby imatation of Inuyasha. _

_By then Shippo, Sango, and Miroku had caught up with them. Seeing Kagome in the water and Inuyasha standing there, they only guessed. They all started laughing again. _

_Inuyasha mumbled something, then stalked away looking very upset. Kagome laughed at him, "What a big baby. You would think you would just jump in. That's what I thought. But, oh well! He'll get over it!" _

_**A**n hour or so later, Inuyasha came stalking into the grounds around the nice picnic area Kagome had chosen fro them to spend a relaxing day. He watched everyone go about there things. Miroku was in a meditating area where he spent his hours soothing his frustrated mind. (A/N: You know! Naraku and his wind tunnel! Very frustrating if you ask me."_

_Sango was near the the edge of the woods, repairing her weapons to top shape. As Kirara was laying comfortably near Sango. Shippo was sitting on a blanket with his sketchbook, colored pencils, markers, and crayons. A couple pieces of candy were at the side of him._

_Kagome was near a nice little area she was planning to use to start a fire to make lunch. She had books sprawled out, blankets and sleeping bags folded and ready to be put in her bag, and other useful things they might need in the future. _

_"Feh," Inuyasha leaped into the tree he was standing next to and started brooding like any other ordinary day. Kagome noticed this and sighed._

_"He'll never do anything other than brood!" She decided to forget about her frustration, and go back to studying her plants and herbs. _

_"Hey, wench!" Inuyasha called out like an annoying flea looking for blood, "When are you going to make me some food!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all looked to Kagome._

_Kagome fumed, "My. Name. Is. NOT. wench," she suddenely turned and looked at Inuyasha with a very sugary face plastered on, "And, Just for that, you'll make your own lunch Inuyasha." Her grin widdened at that statment._

_"B-but, but . . . I can't cook," He looked petrified._

_"I guess your screwed then," Kagome giggled, and turned around quickly, Skipping off to get some of the water she brought back from her adventure earlier that morning. Plucking a pot to boil water in she 'pranced' back to the fired Sango started up just minutes before._

_As Kagome was cooking, Inuyasha disapeared, "Jesus, he's getting to be the biggest baby in freeking fuduel Japan." Miroku's lip twitched, and Sango laughed._

_"What has gotten into you lately Kagome-Chan?" Sango asked, "Poor Inuyasha has been picked on like a little five year old at a festival who wore old tarnished Kimonos. _

_Miroku, giving up his attempt at meditating, decided to join in, "What the hell is his problem anyways?" Kagome laughed knowingling. _

_"I yelled at him about a week ago. He came over and I was fed up of him being a jackass to I chewed him out. He gave in and walked away with his ears flat on his heads." Shippo sniggered at that._

_**I**n the late evening Inuyasha returned looking haughty as ever, he walked straight up to Kagome and glared at her, _

_Kagome looked up at him, "What?" She blinked, as Inuyasha took a deep breath, looking as if he were to give her a long lecture on how to treat him. _

_"What the hell did I do?" Kagome looked very confused, "He just seem to feel that it's time to yell at me for no fucking reason?"_

_"Uuum... no. I just got tired of you always being right there. Everywhere I turned you were there. You were a like a stalker." Kagome replied._

_Sighing Inuyasha looked very inpatient, "It needs to stop. I can't let you be in control. It will ruin my image as a Hanyou with power over anyone._

_Kagome snorted, "You're such an egotist! I like how I feel. You can**not** control me anyways. So even if you try. You'll fail miserably!" _

_"Then go home! For good!" Sango's head turned so quickly, she could have goten whiplash. Miroku cursed, and Shippo sat there, very confused._

_Kagome's mouth dropped open, "Your not serious are you?" Inuyasha looked thoughtful to what he just said. He didn't reply right away._

_Inuyasha sat down, with his eye's closed, "I don't know . . " Everyone visibly calmed a little bit. Yet, Kagome didn't, she knew what she had to do._

_"Well I do know what I want, and it's not happening here, so," She started packing up the things she had brought and stuffed them into her magenta backpack, "I'm leaving, not to go home, but to do this thing on my own," She looked over at Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, "I'll come and see you whenever I can."_

_Inuyasha looked as if he were to be sick, Sango looked terrified, Miroku didn't know how to react, and Shippo was in tears, "No Ka-gooo-meee! You can't leave me!"_

_Kagome went down on her knees and embraced Shippo with a might grip, "I'll come back and see you, Okay?" Shippo nodded and went to cry on Kirara. She looked over at Miroku and Sango, they both nodded knowingly. Then, she looked over at Inuyasha, she slowly approached him, launching herself in his arms, she cried out, "It's been fun," She went up on her tip toes and kissed Inuyasha lightly on the lips, "But you don't want me as much as Kikyo."_

_Pulling her backpack on her back she walked to the edge of the path, turned and waved at all of them, "I'll see you soon, my friends." With that she turned and started trudging through the forest path. _

_**A/N: **_

_**I know it's short but I just got really impatient at how long it was taking me to write the chapter. But the next chapter Kagome will finaly cross path with Sesshy! WHOOT! **_

_**Please, If you like the story review! It gets me more excited to write the story! **_

_**Keiko**_


	5. The Meeting

_**A Change**_

_**Chapter 5- Meeting each other**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Cast and/or any other character I might use. (Unless I obviously created the character!)**_

Kagome trudged throught the thick brush, to find a small clearing, about five minutes away from the clearing was a serene little hotsprings. Kagome had squealed in delight at the pleasureable discovery she made, "Oooooh. . . and I'm alone! No intrutions. ." She undressed quite quickly, for the thought of a demon making plans to rape her was not on her list of things to do while naked in the water.

Kagome froze as she heard a nearby branch crack, "Shit!" The rustling of clothing made her think, it was either a really dense demon or a passerby wondering aimlessly around. Slowly moving towards the edge the hotsprings she snatched her towel.

"Hello!" A small girl with raven black hair and wide almond brown eyes appeared from behind a bush, Kagome sighed. Then recognizing the little girl as the child who followed Sesshomaru, she tensed for the second time that night.

"Uummm... Hi . . " The little girl looked at Kagome, she seemed frightened. Kagome had started inching away from Seshomaru's charge and wished with all her heart that Sesshomaru didn't show up behind her.

"Rin's name is Rin! What's your name?" Before Kagome could even utter a word, Rin started jumping up and down, "Ooooo! Rin can't wait tell Sesshomaru-Sama that Rin made a new friend!"

Kagome swallowed what oxygen she had in her mouth at that statment, "Oh . ." Rin looked expantantly at Kagome, "Oh! Yeah . . sorry! My name is Kagome Higurashi . . Just call me Kagome."

Rin nodded excitedly, "May Rin join you in the very comfortable hotsprings? I have traveled with Sesshomaru-Sama for hours on end. But I will never complain, because M' Lord is very gr-" her brows furrrowed as she consentrated on the word she could pronounce, "Gra- gracious! Yes that's it Gracious. I think . . . "

Kagome sweatdropped, not only was the little girl talking in third person, but she was also talking like Sesshomaru was a god, "Oh really that's interesting. Yes, Rin you may join me." Kagome dropped her towel on the ground and Rin stared.

"Wow, will I have boobs like that when bigger?" (A/N: Sorry I had to put some of the Pacifier in there!) Kagome's turned red and she sunk quickly into the water.

Her face beet red as she answered, "Maybe, when your older and you mature into your body.But for now you'll just have to live with what you have. Does that work for you?"

Rin nodded her head as she slipped into the warm water, "Sesshomaru-Sama should be coming soon. For Rin . . ." Kagome sunk under the water andbelted out a scream, that just came up as bubbles, she came back, red in the face and very flustered, "Are you alright Kagome-Chan?"

Kagome answered with a nod, just as a man came emerged from behind the same brush Rin had just came through not even twenty minutes before. His face was so beautiful that Kagome was breathless. His long hair was so perfectly groomed, it made Inuyasha's pale in comparison. Golden eyes that were emtionless, yet so intensifying it left Kagome frozen. His body from what she could tell was perfect and fit.

Rin suddenly stood up and climbed out of the hotsprings and ran over to Seshomaru buck naked, "Sesshomaru-sama!" She hugged his leg tightly as Sesshomaru looked the other way. Just to see a naked Kagome in the hotsprings, he looked back to the babbling Rin. Telling him about his a new friend she made, she pointed to Kagome and said her name, "Rin, will you please get your clothes on. And yes Rin, I vaguely know who she is, she travels with my brother, his-"

Kagome stood, forgetting she was naked and pointed at him, "Don't! Even say it! Inuyasha and I are soo over. He came with too much 'baggage'." She looked down at her breasts, there she was with nothing on, and Sesshomaru wasn't complaining, strangly enough, "Eeep!" She launched down into the water.

Sesshomaru smirked, "Why aren't you with that good for nothing brother of mine. I would think he would have you by his side at all times." Kagome glared at him, "Unless, you didn't get along with him."

Kagome snorted, "Right, that's an understatment. Are you going to leave or are you going to interogate me a little longer? Cause ya know! It's just so much fun!" Her face was all fake bright and happy.

"I wouldn't say that, but Rin seems to like you," He smirked at her ridiculous face, "and for that, you shall be coming with me." Her advanced at her slowly as Rin jumped up and down happily.

Kagome, on the other hand, had totally lost any sort of emotion except for shock, "You can't be serious?" Though she knew he was, she still had to ask, as her kept on advancing, she starting slowly walking backwords. Towards a tree.

"Oh, I am quite serious, I never find amusment in these sort of matters," He watched her back right into the massive tree, as she did that though, got closer. She panicked, started walking sideways and got tangled in a tree root. She started her quick fall to the ground, closing her eyes waiting for the hard ground that didn't come.

Opening her eyes, she found her self in one of Sesshomaru's arm's (A/N: Let's just say he has both of his arms). She freaked out and started flailing as he propped her up to a more comfortable position for Sesshomaru. Striding over to Rin, he picked her up and started to run as Rin looked at Kagome from the other side of Sesshomaru, "Oh! This will be great fun with you at Mi Lord's home's! We can pick wild flowers, chase butterflies, and swim at nearby rivers!"

Kagome's face slightly calmed at the thought of a peaceful place, maybe he would warm up to her. Probably not, but it was just a passing thought from a hopeful, "That sound very peaceful, Rin."

Sesshomaru listened as Rin and Kagome chatted sort of conversationaly, "Oh! Just wait till you taste the food! The dishes are delicous!" Rin had figgeted throughout the time they had been traveling.

He glanced at Kagome, "What kind of things do you prefer, classical, simple, or extravatgant. I can give you anything you would like in your room, while you stay here?"

Kagome gaped at him, "Why do you care. Isn't it just a room? I mean I do like nice things, but I like them classical. I've never been simple, but who cares? I think I'll live with any room? Just as long as I'm clean . . I guess."

"Is that why you left my half brother? He was too dirty for you?" Sesshomaru smirked at that thought, "He does have some . . . interesting tastes in women . . It's not everyday you see someone dirty himself even more by doing sins with that dead miko."

Kagome started laughing, "Oh I know, It's just so disgusting. He may be part of High blood through your father, but he does have human emotions. Though Kikyo just wants him in hell," Kagome shuddered, "They were about to do the dirty when I caught them about a week ago. I got pissed and chewed him out!"

Suddenly Rin blurted out, "Look! It's Home! Rin can't wait to show you all the beautiful rooms! And the bathhouse! Rin loves taking baths in the bath house!" Sesshomaru looked at Rin with very unnoticable amusment.

"Rin always seems amazed at my homes. She was an orphan mute before I met her. She just started following me. Quite annoying, but I learnt to live with it." Kagome smiled as they appoached the entrance gate.

Sesshomaru set the two girls down, walking towards the gate, he said in a loud, firm and commanding voice, "Open, I am home." The gates opened and many assorted demons were seen through out the yard. Such as, dog, cat, wolf, bear, toad, and non destingushable demons.

As all three of them neared the entrance, two beautiful dog demon servant-maids opened the door. Sesshomaru entered first and waited as Rin ran in and Kagome slowed her entrance, walking in and turning around in circles, seeing beautiful paintings. Hand made intracate rugs and tapestries, murals on the ceilings, and grand staircases with a beatiful deep red color scheme. All Kagome could say was, "Holy Shit . . "

**A/N: **

**Hi! **

**I have gotten some awesome reviews thank you! And I am sooo sorry if people think my writing is boring. I'm just in tenth grade so I'm still practicing my writing style. I'm just trying to get it to sound all literate and not poorly written. I'm trying to get more exciting, but it may take a few chapters. . . **

**Keiko**


End file.
